North American WCQ 2013 Special: Kaiba vs. Pegasus
North American World Championship Qualifier 2013 Special: Kaiba vs. Pegasus was a scripted Duel that took place on the third day at 2013 North American World Championship Qualifiers in Chicago, Illinois on July 14, 2013. Eric Stuart and Darren Dunstan reprised their roles as Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus, respectively. Billy Brake made a guest appearance. Several of the characters used cards never before seen in the series. Synopsis Pegasus greets the audience and congratulates them on their success at participating in the 2013 North American Nationals. Kaiba emerges and boasts of his Blue-Eyes Deck over anyone else’s, doubting that their skill could exceed even Joey Wheeler’s. Pegasus then challenges Kaiba to Duel someone in the audience, and Kaiba selects Pegasus as an opponent as a result. Pegasus agrees and asks Billy Brake to come onstage to lend a Deck, who then offers among the infamously highest meta Decks in the recent formats: Dragon Ruler, Prophecy, Evilswarm, Wind-Up, Inzektor, Fire Fist. Pegasus selects Wind-Ups, citing their toy-like design to carry the same playful nature as the cartoons he admires. On his first turn, Pegasus uses the swarming power of the "Wind-Ups" to Xyz Summon "Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon", much to Kaiba’s astonishment. Pegasus claims to be using the power of the Millennium Eye to understand Brake's decks and strategies. He demonstrates the power of Xyz Materials by using them to destroy Kaiba's protective Trap, then rattles off a list of similes to illustrate Kaiba's deconstructed defense. In response, Kaiba begins activating cards from Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon Structure Deck. Pegasus begins to protest that the exclusive cards are Not Yet Released "to the general public," but Kaiba flaunts how his wealth and connections provided him with them almost immediately. With "Dragon Shrine" and "Silver's Cry", Kaiba sends the first of his iconic "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to the Graveyard and summons the second "Blue-Eyes White Dragons", only for it to be banished by "Bottomless Trap Hole". On his next turn, Kaiba speaks of an Egyptian legend of a blue-eyed girl with the spirit of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" as he summons "Maiden with Eyes of Blue", using her effect to summon his third "Blue-Eyes" from the deck. However, Pegasus is able to halt his offense with the use of more defensive Traps. With the large hand advantage attained from "Wind-Up Factory", Pegasus summons "Wind-Up Rat" and compares Kaiba's personality to the animal, a simile that Kaiba calls "cheesy." Using the "Maiden's" effect, Kaiba is able to summon his second "Blue-Eyes" again, and in response, Pegasus sets up a defense with his second Xyz Monster, "Wind-Up Zenmaines". Even though Kaiba is able to summon his first "Blue-Eyes" again with a second copy of "Silver's Cry" in order to "recycle" Pegasus' "rusty" and "broken-down" toys, "Zenmaines" is able to hold off the attacks long enough for Pegasus to destroy the "Blue-Eyes" with "Dark Hole". Kaiba replenishes his card advantage by using "Cyber Jar". In doing so, he summons his "Hitotsu-Me Giant", allowing him to mock the eye Pegasus lost when he got his Millennium Item. Kaiba also uses "Castle of Dragon Souls" to banish the two "Blue-Eyes" in his Graveyard. Those two Dragons are summoned with the effect of "Return from the Different Dimension", along with the third copy banished by "Dimensional Prison" earlier. With his three "Blue-Eyes" out, Kaiba Fusion Summons "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" in an attempt to win the duel. However, in a dramatic Chain involving five Chain Links, "Ultimate Dragon" is forced back into the Extra Deck, leaving Kaiba with three separate Dragons again. After Pegasus proceeds to destroy all of these Dragons with "Mirror Force", he comments Kaiba's high wealth does not correlate to high skill. Pegasus uses the advantage provided by "Cyber Jar" to summon his third Xyz Monster, "Tiras, Keeper of Genesis". Kaiba barely survives with the help of "Negate Attack", and after he draws "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End", he sends all of Pegasus' cards to the Graveyard, save his three "Wind-Up Rabbits". Pegasus threatens to win next turn with the "Rabbits", but Kaiba uses the effect of his "crumbling" "Castle of Dragon Souls" in his Graveyard to summon a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from the Graveyard. True to the TCG/OCG, Pegasus argues, "That effect is optional, you can't use it!" Kaiba openly defies this, claiming that "Castle of Dragon Souls" (or at least his copy) specifies "if" and not "when" before he finishes the game with a direct attack. Kaiba compliments the strength of the decks of the World Championship Qualifiers, citing Pegasus’ own lack of skill as his downfall. Pegasus swears to limit the production of "Castle of Dragon Souls" to prevent further combos with "Chaos Emperor Dragon". Pegasus states he will remain for the rest of the tournament to crown the winner of the tournament; Kaiba, having Kaiba Corporation to run, has no time to stay. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Maximillion Pegasus '''Turn 1: Kaiba' Kaiba Normal Summons "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" (1800/1000) in Attack Mode and Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card. Turn 2: Pegasus Pegasus first activates the Continuous Spell "Wind-Up Factory". He Normal Summons "Wind-Up Magician" (600/1800) in Defense Mode. Since he Normal Summoned a "Wind-Up" monster, he can also Special Summon "Wind-Up Shark" (1500/1300) from his hand. The effect of "Magician" Special Summons a second ""Wind-Up Shark" from the Deck. He then uses the effect of "Factory" to add "Wind-Up Rabbit" from his Deck to his hand. Pegasus activates the effects of both "Wind-Up Sharks", increasing their Levels to 5 so that he can use them to Xyz Summon "Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon" (2600/1700). "Adreus" attacks "La Jinn", but Kaiba activates his Continuous Trap Card "Ancient Lamp", protecting "La Jinn" from all forms of destruction and forcing "Adreus" to destroy "Wind-Up Magician" by battle. Pegasus activates the effect of "Adreus", detaching an Xyz Material to destroy a face-up card on the field. He destroys "Ancient Lamp". Pegasus Sets two Spell/Trap Cards. Turn 3: Kaiba Kaiba first activates "Enemy Controller", paying 1000 Life Points (Kaiba 4000 → 3000) to destroy "Adreus". Kaiba activates "Dragon Shrine" to send a Dragon-Type monster from his Deck to the Graveyard, then an additional Dragon-Type monster if the first monster was a Normal Monster. He sends "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", then "White Stone of Legend", from his Deck to the Graveyard. The effect of "White Stone of Legend" adds a second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from Kaiba’s Deck to his hand. Kaiba activates "Trade-In", discarding his "Blue-Eyes" to draw two cards. He activates "Silver's Cry" to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Graveyard, but when it is Special Summoned, Pegasus activates "Bottomless Trap Hole" to destroy and banish it. Kaiba attempts to attack directly with "La Jinn", but Pegasus activates "Dimensional Prison" to banish it. Kaiba activates "Shard of Greed" and Sets his last two cards in his hand in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Turn 4: Pegasus Pegasus Normal Summons "Wind-Up Rabbit" (1400/700) in Attack Position. Pegasus attacks with it, but Kaiba activates "Shadow Spell", targeting "Wind-Up Rabbit". In response, Pegasus Chains the effect of "Wind-Up Rabbit", banishing it until his next Standby Phase. Afterwards, the effect of "Wind-Up Factory" activates, adding "Wind-Up Rat" from Pegasus' Deck to his hand. Pegasus Sets a Spell/Trap Card. Turn 5: Kaiba "Shard of Greed" gets its first Greed Counter. Kaiba activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. Kaiba Normal Summons "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" (0/0), then targets it by activating his Continuous Trap "Castle of Dragon Souls" to increase its ATK by 700 for the turn by banishing "White Stone of Legend" from the Graveyard (0/0 → 700/0). Since "Maiden" was targeted, its second effect activates to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from the Deck. "Blue-Eyes" attacks directly, but Pegasus activates "Compulsory Evacuation Device", returning "Blue-Eyes" to Kaiba's hand. "Maiden" attacks directly. (Pegasus 4000 → 3300) Finally, Kaiba activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Luster Dragon 2". Turn 6: Pegasus "Wind-Up Rabbit" returns to the field. Pegasus Normal Summons "Wind-Up Rat" (600/600). Pegasus attacks "Maiden" with "Wind-Up Rabbit". The first effect of "Maiden" negates the attack, switching her into Defense Position and Special Summoning one of the two "Blue-Eyes" from Kaiba's Graveyard. Pegasus attacks and destroys "Maiden" with "Rat". Pegasus activates the effect of "Wind-Up Rat", changing it to Defense Position to Special Summon a "Wind-Up" monster from his Graveyard; he Special Summons "Wind-Up Shark". "Wind-Up Factory" adds a second "Wind-Up Rat" from Pegasus' Deck to the hand. Pegasus uses the effect of "Shark" to change its Level to 3, then uses both "Shark" and "Rat" to Xyz Summon "Wind-Up Zenmaines" (1500/2100) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Kaiba "Shard of Greed" gets its second Greed Counter. Kaiba sends it to the Graveyard to draw two cards. Kaiba activates "Monster Reborn" and "Silver’s Cry" to Special Summon "Luster Dragon 2" (2400/1400) and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", respectively from his Graveyard. Kaiba attacks "Wind-Up Rabbit" with "Luster Dragon 2", and Pegasus responds by having "Rabbit" banish itself. Since Pegasus activated the effect of a "Wind-Up" monster, "Wind-Up Factory" gives Pegasus a second "Rabbit". A replay occurs and "Luster Dragon 2" attacks "Zenmaines". Pegasus detaches "Rat" from "Zenmaines" to prevent its destruction. Kaiba attacks "Zenmaines" with his two "Blue-Eyes", detaching the last Xyz Material from "Zenmaines" with the first attack, then finally destroying it with the second attack. Turn 8: Pegasus "Wind-Up Rabbit" returns to the field and Pegasus banishes it again immediately. "Wind-Up Factory" then gives Pegasus "Wind-Up Warrior". Pegasus activates "Dark Hole" to destroy Kaiba’s three Dragons. Pegasus Normal Summons a second "Wind-Up Rabbit" to attack directly, and Kaiba activates his face-down "Shrink", halving the ATK of "Wind-Up Rabbit" until the End Phase. (Kaiba 3000 → 2300) Pegasus sets two Spell/Trap Cards. Turn 9: Seto Kaiba Kaiba sets a monster and two Spell/Trap Cards. Turn 10: Pegasus The first "Wind-Up Rabbit" returns to the field. Pegasus Normal Summons "Wind-Up Warrior" (1200/1800) in Attack Position and activates its effect to increase its ATK to 1800. Pegasus banishes both of his "Wind-Up Rabbits", and "Wind-Up Factory" gives him his second "Warrior". Pegasus uses the first "Warrior" to attack Kaiba’s monster, which turns out to be "Cyber Jar" (900/900), destroying "Warrior" in return; both players then reveal the top five cards from their Decks and Special Summon any Level 4 or lower monsters among them in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position, with the other cards added to their hands. Pegasus reveals "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", his third "Wind-Up Rabbit", "Wind-Up Dog", "Pot of Duality", and "Smashing Ground" and Special Summons "Rabbit" and "Dog" (1200/900) in Attack Position. Kaiba reveals "Hitotsu-Me Giant" (1200/1000), "Polymerization", "De-Fusion", "Ring of Defense", and "Negate Attack" and Special Summons "Giant" in Attack Position. Kaiba uses "Castle of Dragon Souls" to banish one of the two "Blue-Eyes" in his Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Giant" by 700. Pegasus proceeds to Main Phase 2 to destroy "Giant" with "Smashing Ground". Pegasus sets a Spell/Trap Card. Turn 11: Kaiba Kaiba Normal Summons "Slate Warrior" (1900/400) in Attack Position, then activates the effect of "Castle of Dragon Souls", banishing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to increase its ATK to 2600. Kaiba activates his face-down "Return from the Different Dimension" paying half his Life Points to Special Summon as many of his banished monsters as possible, though they will be banished again at the End Phase (Kaiba: 2300 → 1150). He Special Summons three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and "La Jinn". Kaiba activates "Polymerization", using the three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800). "Ultimate Dragon" attacks "Wind-Up Dog", but Pegasus plays his second "Dimensional Prison" in an attempt to banish "Ultimate Dragon". Kaiba chains with "Ring of Destruction", targeting "Ultimate Dragon" to seemingly threaten a DRAW. Pegasus appears to accept this draw, as he passes priority back to Kaiba, which he uses to chain "Ring of Defense" to protect his Life Points. To this, Pegasus chains "Book of Moon", targeting "Ultimate Dragon" in order to prevent "Ring of Destruction" from resolving with its effect. Kaiba plays "De-Fusion" as the fifth Chain Link from his hand, returning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to the Extra Deck while Special Summoning the three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from his Graveyard and rendering the four other cards in the chain utterly moot. Kaiba has all three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" attack "Wind-Up Dog" at once, but Pegasus uses "Mirror Force" to destroy all five of Kaiba’s monsters. Kaiba sets a Spell/Trap Card. Turn 12: Pegasus Both of Pegasus’ "Wind-Up Rabbits" return to the field, and he Normal Summons his second "Wind-Up Warrior". He changes both the Levels of "Warrior" and "Dog" to 5 in order to Xyz Summon "Tiras, Keeper of Genesis" (2600/1700). Pegasus attacks directly with "Rabbit", but Kaiba ends the Battle Phase with "Negate Attack". Pegasus sets one Spell or Trap Card. At the End Phase, Pegasus detaches "Wind-Up Dog" from "Tiras". Turn 13: Kaiba Kaiba banishes from his Graveyard "La Jinn" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to summon his top-decked "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" (3000/2500), then activates its effect, paying 1000 Life Points (Kaiba 1150 → 150) to send all cards on the field and in both players’ hands to the Graveyard, afterwards inflicting 300 effect damage per sent card. Pegasus chains all three of his "Rabbits", making them banish themselves instead. Kaiba sends the following cards to the Graveyard: "Chaos Emperor Dragon", "Castle of Dragon Souls" (face-up). Pegasus sends the following cards to the Graveyard: "Tiras", "Wind-Up Factory" (face-up), "Mirror Force" (face-down), "Gorz" (hand), "Pot of Duality" (hand), "Wind-Up Rat" (hand). (Pegasus 3300 → 900) Since "Castle of Dragon Souls" was sent to the Graveyard, Kaiba is able to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from his Graveyard. "Blue-Eyes" attacks Pegasus directly (Pegasus 900 → 0). Video Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Cards in bold have never been used by the character before. Notes Trivia * Pegasus says he uses the Millennium Eye to understand Billy Brake's strategies. However, Yami Bakura stole the Eye following the Duelist Kingdom arc. Furthermore, Pegasus claims to not have his Eye at the YCS Providence 2012 Special: Mai, Joey and Yugi vs. Pegasus and Bakura. This reinforces the non-canon nature of scripted Duels. Category:Scripted Duels